


thursday girl

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: (somebody tell me no.)Wintertime was a time of training and rehabilitation for spring time tournaments. Marcia is tired of it all. Kieran helps out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> commmmmission 4 my good pal mikky! i hope u like it ^q^

It's not that after-school training was terribly hard, or anything. Honestly. She has to smile bright enough to get her useless older brother off her back. Makalov was an idiot, really, overbearing and always sticking his nose into business that was everyone's but his own. It was frustrating, but tonight, she was tired. Practice went on for longer than anticipated, and her captains were relentless. There were only a few weeks before the collegiate equestrian tournament, and Tanith was out for blood. After losing to some upstarts from a rival academy, she was ready to destroy anyone in her path. Her orders became demands and then some, with over the top training regiments that left the entire team ragged.

It was kind of terrifying, to be honest. Marcia runs a hand through her short, pink hair, and bites down on her lower lip. It was also a little hypocritical of her. Talking about people being over the top was a moot point when she was voted loudest in their class all four years of high school. After getting accepted into a private university, she kind of hoped that her reputation wouldn't follow...but when she had Makalov as an older brother and Astrid as a roommate, it was a little bit of wishful thinking. She slams her locker shut, and hoists her bag over her shoulder. Everything else was put away, and she already said goodbye to Apples. Tanith and Sigrun were still training, trying to perfect their timing for jumps and other requisites of the showmanship challenge. Marcia almost feels bad that she's only signed up for the racing portion. 

"But aren't you the fastest girl around?"

She jumps at the new voice. She hadn't realized she was mumbling to herself, again. 

"Kieran! What are you doing here?" 

The captain of Crimea's fifth platoon, in name only, he's one of many hockey players and he's constantly neck in neck with Oscar, sticks out his tongue. He's taller than Marcia, two heads maybe, and was always wearing his letterman jacket. It's emblazoned with patches from different tournaments they've won, and some custom ordered pieces, including a small horse. It's cute. Marcia got it for him two Christmases ago. He leans up against the locker she was planning to abandon, and gives Marcia a terribly huge grin. Marcia pouts, and crosses her arms over her chest. He's got a scarf wrapped around his neck, and a fluffy beanie, too. Was it really that cold outside? 

"I just came to pick you up. Knowin' you, you'd want to stay for another round." 

Marcia clicks her tongue. As if. 

"But ya really are the fastest around. We've trained together!" He beams. She doesn't want to remind him that the last time they "trained" together, it involved her on horseback, chasing him around the track twice before he passed out from exhaustion. As funny as that was, it was not as exciting taking him to the hospital after the fact. He carefully slides his arm around her shoulders, and pulls her close. He smells like sweat and pine trees, it's kind of gross, but he's warm and the worst. 

"Yeah, yeah." She tiptoes so she can kiss his cheek. "Is it cold outside? You're really bundled up." 

He immediately takes off his scarf and wraps it around her neck, his previous display of affection totally forgotten. As soon as he deems her warm enough, it's back to being under his arm. They walk out together, and she insists on walking home but he's awfully bad at providing a counter argument. It eventually leads to Marcia letting him drive her home. It was a lot colder now than it was when she got to school that morning. The sidewalks are snow lined and the streetlights flicker to life. Whatever cars were left out in the parking lot are capped with white flakes. Kieran is careful, cautious, and she appreciates that and the heater. She leans against the window, and lazily doodles on it with her pinky. Kieran talks about his day, and how excited he was for the season to start, and she responds with an explanation, haven't they been working all year for this? Yes, he says, with gusto. But this is the first time Geoffrey isn't coming back, and that means he's gotta step up to the plate! She asks about Oscar's role in all of this, and he ruffles her pink hair at a stop light. 

Her apartment complex is brownstone walls and ivy covered ledges. It's quaint, it's cheap, and it has little to no insulation which makes it miserable in the winter. Marcia yawns before she hops out of the car, after Kieran parks where her car would be, if she had one. She usually walks to and from places, or takes the bus. Makalov had the car, and he totaled it two months ago, so their parents weren't particularly happy with them, and or speaking to them. Whatever. It was fine, honestly. Nothing to worry about. She waits for Kieran to meet her at the front door, and she fumbles with her lanyard to find her keys. Once the door's open, she takes his hand and leads him through to the stairwell. 

"Elevator out of service again?" 

"Yeah, no thanks to Boyd." 

Kieran wrinkles his nose while they jog up the stairs. 

"I don't want to ask, actually."

Marcia rolls her eyes.

"Not like you're any better. Every time you're on it, you jump." 

He laughs nervously, an apologetic _ehehe_. They make it to her apartment unscathed, and she opens the door. Astrid is lying down on couch, with her legs hooked over the armrest. Marcia almost wants to ask if she got that terrible habit from Makalov, but Astrid comes from a house of maids and butlers, she's probably never had to sit on a loveseat before.

"Hi Marcia!" She pauses, and tilts her head. Marcia can see her jumping to conclusions a mile high in the clouds. Her dark hair cascades to the side. "Hello Kieran, too." 

"Hiya Astrid! How're ya doin'? Still skating?" 

Astrid nods, and carefully pries herself from the couch. She slowly picks up her book from the coffee table. Marcia stifles a groan. 

"Yes! I am actually about to head out now. Do have fun. I made dinner earlier, feel free to grab a bite." She struggles with the casual language, despite being away from her blue blood family and namesake for so long. It was endearing, yes, but not when the insinuation was so incorrect. 

"See you, then." 

Astrid stops at the door with her purse in hand. She looks them over, once and twice, and then pulls on a thick jacket.

"If I see Makalov, do you want me to tell him to not come home?"

"Bye Astrid." Marcia is right next to Astrid, pushing her out, and Astrid waves her hands, _not to say_ \--and she's gone. Marcia sighs, and sheds the layers of warmth, hanging them on the coat rack. Kieran's in the kitchen, already making himself at home, he's been over dozens of times, but Marcia still finds him so, she finds him _so_. 

There will be another time to think about it. She kicks off her shoes, and puts them next to his big brown boots. The difference is amusing. She smiles fondly, and bounces to the kitchen. She props her elbows on the counter that separates them. 

"Are you making somethin'?" 

"Just hot chocolate." 

He's very determined, brow furrowed and gaze narrowed. As if he stopped paying attention for a moment, everything would explode. 

well.

It wouldn't be the first time. 

"And here's your mug." 

He puts the purple mug down in front of her, and Marcia takes it. She blows on it first, and is about to take a sip when Kieran dumps marshmallows into the drink.

"Jeez, thanks."

"No problem!" 

Marcia sighs, and flicks his forehead. Kieran's all grins, before he leads her to the couch. It takes a moment to get comfortable, he's lying down and she's sprawled over him, legs interlocked, her nose buried in the crook of his neck. Whenever she wants to get more hot chocolate, she digs her elbows into his chest and he whines, but doesn't move. 

"Do you want to watch something?" 

"No......." 

Kieran runs his hands down her back, and Marcia messes with his dark red hair. It's shorter than she remembers, did he get a haircut? It would make sense, considering the amount of time he spent wearing a helmet. The thought of him with longer hair, as wild and unruly as its owner, brings a smile, and Kieran asks what's so funny.

"Nothin', really. Have ya ever thought 'bout growin' your hair out?" 

He adopts a pensive look for a nanosecond.

"Nah. too much work."

Marcia shakes her head, and Kieran leans forward only to kiss her hair. The living room is cold, but in Kieran's arms, she's warm and toasty. It's a kind sort of embrace, she almost wishes for a blanket so they could camp out here for the rest of the night. But they've got lives outside of this quiet apartment. She wants to ask when he's going home, but that would break the spell. It was hard enough getting Kieran to take a break, to breathe and rest, but that would be the same for herself. Both of them, constantly competing and desperately trying to prove themselves to people who had their eyes set on the sun. Time lulls them into a placid comfort that makes minutes stretch into hours, and then more.

"Hm?" 

Kieran stirs, and Marcia mumbles, _what's_ _wrong_.

"It's snowing again." 

There's a sort of childlike wonder in his tone. She sits up, and he follows suit, until they're both sitting and facing each other on the sofa. Neither of them can see where the snow is falling, but it's a pitter patter against glass and slate. The way he looks at her hurts her, really. Tt's every emotion that she once swore Kieran was unable to process, that sort of affection and adoration she would have never anticipated coming from him, that sort of affection and adoration she would have never expected to receive. Her wish is his command, and her hand against his cheek only makes him yearn.  

"Again, huh?" 

She leans in, and he closes the distance. His forehead rests against hers, his hands skim her arms, and find a hold on her shoulders. He flicks her bra strap away, and drums his fingertips on her collarbone. 

"I wonder if it'll snow more than last year." 

Marcia almost feels bad for being so curt with Astrid, but the moment she starts working on unbuttoning Kieran's shirt, she doesn't think about that anymore. Her legs will go numb if she doesn't get herself situated for a makeout session, but the only thing she wants to focus on is the way Kieran kisses her jawline, and works his way down her neck. It's a show of sincerity, he takes his time and doesn't rush. During other times, she's told him to appreciate the view, treat her like a princess instead of a knight, but she never once thought he would take her words to heart. It's weird, it's strange, but not unwanted or unliked. He makes her feel fragile. His hands are big, and they keep her pressed against him. 

"Probably?" Is a hot breath against Marcia's skin, no longer protected by her band camp t-shirt from eons ago. He was really, really the worst. He laughs into her chest, making sure to kiss everything at a painstakingly slow pace. She digs her nails into his scalp, clutches fistfuls of hair, as much as she can, she'll get a rise out of him too. 

"Ah, crackers." 

Kieran leans back, and tries to stifle a snort. It turns into a full blown guffaw that comes straight from his stomach, and Marcia jabs his chest.

"What? I remembered something, okay? Jeez!" 

"Sorry, m'bad, it's just. That's so you." 

Marcia looks for her shirt and decides it is a lost cause when she can't find it in their vicinity. She hobbles off the couch and heads to the kitchen to turn off the stove. Kieran pouts from the living room, but that does not stop her from sending a glare his way.

"If I didn't know this place inside out, we could've died, y'know?" 

"Haha, ah, my bad...?" 

If Marcia had a pillow to throw, she would. Instead, she resigns herself to turning off the kitchen light and dragging Kieran by the ear into her bedroom. 

It was getting kind of cramped.

.

.

When she wakes up, it's late into the evening, or it's early in the morning. Without her phone to give her the time, and in between a wall and Kieran's chest, there really is no point in trying to move. His sleeping face is cute, she makes a trail from his forehead down to the tip of his broad nose. His hair is messy, his eyelashes are long, and she really thinks he's sweet and over the top, but he's the only one who thinks the world of her.

It's silly, to wax sentimental about a boy with the personality of a chainsaw. 

"Y'wake?" 

"Go back to sleep." 

She gets closer under the covers, and Kieran yawns, before following her advice. Tomorrow is a new day. If the snow keeps them in here for the rest of it, then so be it. She will go back to her training. She will surpass her captains, and show them that she's more than just talk. If he's giving it his all, then it would be unfair to slack off, to get stuck in overthinking everything. 

It's not that difficult. She just needed to see it from another perspective. She was the fastest girl on their team. She had the strength to succeed. To be held back by her own insecurities when she had a family who supported her every step of the way, that was unfair, right? 

Marcia tucks her hair behind her ear, and looks at Kieran one more time. It was better, to fall asleep. Winter would go soon.

"Goodnight, Kieran."

"'Night." 

She kisses him, the gesture as light as a feather.


End file.
